rangersapprentice_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Beginning 2:Attack on the Princess
I'm changing the title to 'Hidden Rangers.'the current plot was unsuccessful.Enjoy... Chapter 1 “Rabbit."Rebecca said confidently. Maddie nodded.“Your a good tracker." The next morning Maddie recieved a letter.It was marked with the official ranger symbol,the oakleaf.She opened the envelope and read the letter. '' Maddie,'' '' I need you and Rebecca to come to Ranger'' Headquarters as quickly as possible.It's an '' ''important matter.Please hurry. Gilan. Chapter 2 Maddie crested the hill.It had been three days since she received Gilan's letter and Rebecca and herself were almost to Castle Arualen.Bumper's and Thunder's hooves marched in unison as the horses walked. They walked in Gilan's office,which had several other rangers waiting for Gilan to tell them why they were there.Maddie recognized a few from Gatherings. “Hey Maddie,"a voice called out.She turned to see Jacob. Jacob was a young ranger,not much older than her.He was the ranger of Whitby fief and a good friend of Maddie's. “Do you know why Gilan wanted us here?"She asked. “I was gonna ask you the same thing." At that moment Gilan walked into the office,much to the relief of some of the more impatient rangers. Most of them expected a mission,some an announcement.But the announcement Gilan made wasn't even close to the one they expected. Chapter 3 “You can't be serious."Jacob gasped. Rodrick,the ranger of Caraway fief voiced his agreement.“It's ridiculous!" Gilan shrugged.“It's not my fault."he stated. He had just told the rangers a rumor that'd been going around Arualen. “They say 'Rangers are traitors to the crown.'Not sure how it started,but No ranger is trusted." None of the cloaked figures could believe it. “We're rangers!They've always been wary of us,it's just superstition!"David of Highcliff fief added. “I don't believe it either."Gilan sighed.“But I can't stop the rumors.Until this blows over,no ranger is safe." As he said the last words,Maddie felt her heart sink. “Its not true!"Jacob exclaimed.“We've done so much to help Arualen...they can't possibly think we'd betray the queen?" “They do."Gilan replied. Chapter 4 Maddie felt lost.She and Rebecca were riding side by side.But they had no bows.No throwing knives. No Ranger cloaks. It wasn't safe to wear ranger gear.Not now, when rangers were considered traitors and forced out of villages. Maddie didn't feel right,not wearing the familiar mottled. Cloak,having a quiver of arrows and a bow nearby.She didn't even wear her sling or her pouch of lead shot. The saxe knife would have to do. “Maddie?"Rebecca asked. The ranger turned to her apprentice. “I don't understand.Why would anyone think rangers were traitors?" Maddie thought for a moment,then responded to the question.“I'm not sure who'd believe it,unless there was proof." “There is no proof,is there?After all,it's just a rumor."Rebecca added. Somehow,Maddie knew she wouldn't have to be a hidden ranger much longer. Chapter 5 Maddie and Rebecca unpacked their camp,setting up two small one-person tents.Maddie set to work building a fire. A plan was working in her head as she did so.A plan to stop this rumor...no,it wasn't a rumor.It was a lie. A plan to find out who started the lie.And free the hidden rangers. I know it's short,but I needed to finish thethe plot,which I did.